People often find themselves in a predicament where fluid is sought to be drained from a given object. This could involve food matter (e.g., frozen spinach, lemons, etc.), or implicate other objects that have an abundance of moisture or that need to be broken down further.
Current draining methods are inefficient, consume unnecessary resources, and leave behind a considerable mess. Consider a simple towel wringing mechanism and its subsequent footprint left behind. In using a cloth towel for draining a given piece of food, the towel becomes stained. This stain is not easily removed, as the food matter has been ground into the towel. Moreover, in some cases, the particulates that are left behind in the towel may be something that a food preparer would like to salvage. This is impossible to achieve when using simple cloth tools.
Other devices to accomplish such draining and wringing tasks suffer from similar shortcomings. Thus, providing a convenient, affordable, effective, and reliable mechanism for removing liquid from various objects presents a significant challenge for tool manufacturers and device designers, alike.